Aviana Lunares
Aviana Lunares is a 2018/2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the adoptive daughter and successor of Diana from Roman Mythology and the twin sister of Archer Lunares. She is in her Legacy Year in Ever After High's Mythology Program and currently does not room with anyone. In the destiny conflict, Aviana aligns with the Royals, happy with her destiny and has no problem with it. She fully supports the Rebels and those that want something different from their actual destiny. Characteristics Personality & Traits *Very loyal to her family The Imperial Legionnaires * Extremely happy to be taking over Diana's roles and is protective over it. ** Grateful for Diana taking her and her brother in when they were orphans. * Fiercely protective over her mother and won't hesitate to shoot someone if they dishonour or disrespect her. ** Archer has to calm her down most of the time. * Won't let anyone tell her otherwise that just because she's adoptive doesn't mean she can't be the next Roman Goddess of the Moon. * Protective of her baby brother (though she's only older by 15 minutes), ** She will shoot someone if they bully him in being gay. *** She's very much gay as well. Physical Appearance TBA Hobbies & Interests TBA Powers & Abilities From her birth mother, Aviana has the power to control lunar energy, but it is unknown where she inherited. It's possible that she got it from her biological parents, whoever they may be. Powers *'Lunar manipulation:' Aviana is able to manipulate aspects of the moon. With it, she can control the power of the moon's energy and use it for many things. **'Lunar energy manipulation:' She is able to manipulate and control energy from the moon, specifically in the form of energy blasts and barriers. ***'Lunar energy generation:' Aviana is able to generate lunar energy from nothing. ***'Lunar energy attacks:' She is able to unleash the moon's energy in the forms of attacks such as beams, balls, blasts, bombs, and waves. ***'Lunar Empowerment:' Aviana is able to absorb energy from the moon to empower herself, enhance her abilities, and giving her enhanced conditioning. * Semi-Immortality: Seeing as Aviana has not really aged since she turned fourteen, she has some form of Immortality. Skillset * Lunakentic combat: Aviana is highly skilled infusing her lunar powers with combat training. * Enhanced tracking: Aviana is able to track people and objects with one's basic senses. * Enhanced hunting: Aviana is highly skilled in hunting. Myth - Diana How the Myth Goes : Main: Diana How Does Aviana Come Into It? Aviana (and Archer's) past is relatively unknown, the only thing known is that they were adopted by Diana when they were newborns and orphans. As the older of the two, Aivana was given the role to become the next Diana with Archer having a free role. Viewpoint on Destiny TBA Relationships Will move to relationships tab soon Family Diana Archer Lunares TBA Biological parents TBA Friends Romance School Life Class-ics Schedule Period 1: Swords and Scythes Period 2: Arts and Crafts Period 3: Biology Period 4: Ancient Alphabets Period 5: Biology Period 6: Mythology Quotes TBA Trivia * Her full name is Aviana Lunares; her birth name is unknown. ** Aviana is Latin for "like a bird". *** Her original name was Artymis, a variant spelling of the Greek Goddess Artemis. ** Lunares is Latin for "lunar" (according to Google Translate) * Her birthday is on August 1. * Notes * The idea of Aviana and Archer's birth mother being Chang'e came from CowEverAfter's suggestion. * Aviana's Pinterest Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Roman Mythology Category:Royals Category:Females